


The Reachable Moon

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hand Job, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Sharing Clothes, You Decide, biting kink, could be AU of S2, could be post s3, hannibal drawing will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Hannibal takes some time in the early morning glow to appreciate Will's natural beauty.





	The Reachable Moon

Sunlight filtered through the small gaps in the heavy, dark fabric of the curtains. The rays of sun gave the master bedroom an iridescent glow.

Hannibal let out a content smile play over his lips. The psychiatrist absorbed the rather eternal sight of the man splayed out on the dark silk sheets of his King sized bed. Will’s pale skin made Hannibal compare Will to the moon, standing out from the inky darkness that surrounded him and threatened to swallow him whole.

Hannibal considered this as his scalp-sharpened pencil drew across the sketchbook that was propped up on his strong, muscular thigh like a heated knife through butter.

Will shone like the moon on a cloudless night to Hannibal. Always surrounded by dull, uninteresting balls of gas, Hannibal couldn’t help but be drawn to the celestial radiance that was Will Graham. Hannibal would gladly undertake Princess Kaguya’s impossible tasks if it meant he could take the moon as his own.

Will murmured inaudible words as he shifted positions, startling Hannibal from his thoughts. The new position allowed the sunlight to dance across Will’s relaxed, sleeping face, creating shadows that Hannibal moved to capture on paper before they disappeared with the moving sun.

Hannibal just finished shading Will’s soft, ink-black curls as the subject of his art and thoughts began to ascend to the surface of his consciousness. Hannibal set his sketch pad and pencil down onto the ash-wood side table that was mere inches from his chair. Even clad in his striped pajama’s Hannibal rose to his feet like the apex predator that he was while hiding behind a well-created person suit.

Will’s delicate eyelashes fanned over the cheekbones that Hannibal adored to capture in lead or charcoal as Will slowly roused himself. Hannibal carded his fingers lightly through Will’s soft as feathers hair, wanting to gently lull Will to full consciousness all while savoring the last few moments of Will fully relaxed.

A darker, primal side in Hannibal crooned pleased when Will leaned into his barely-there touch with nothing but trust obvious in the action.

“’Morning,” Will’s voice was sleep addled in a way that made Hannibal smile, unable to stop the action.

“Good morning Will, take your time waking up, but do meet me in the kitchen for breakfast.” Hannibal lowered his voice to a soft timbre that would not harshly penetrate the sleepy haze that still clouded Will’s mind.

“Okay,” Will’s eyes started to flutter open fully, only adding to Will’s adorable sleepy state. Hannibal gave into an urge and leaned down, pressing their dry lips together briefly, chastely and lovingly.

Hannibal savored the graceful smile hat blossomed on Will’s face, painfully honest at this sage hung between sleep and complete consciousness.

Hannibal regretfully let his fingers slip from Will’s curls before the Lithuanian padded out of the room towards the kitchen. He moved easily through the halls of his home, yes Hannibal decided this no longer a house he used to aid the person he had created for the masses, this was his home and it was all due to the man who was curled up on his mattress only a level away.

Hannibal easily lost himself in the smells and sounds of meat sizzling and spices mingling together in a mouthwatering way as he all but danced around his kitchen. He found he put extra effort into breakfast whenever Will spent the night with him, like the delicious breakfast would encourage him to stay with Hannibal longer, perhaps one day to allow Will to confidently call this house his home as well.

No matter what scents and sounds filled his kitchen, Hannibal always knew when his Will was approaching. Hannibal looked up just in time to see Will shuffle into the kitchen and his greeting he found died on his tongue at the sight that met him.

Will’s hair was for a lack of a better term, a rat’s nest as the man quietly yawned, his right hand rubbing the grit of sleep from his eyes. What really drew Hannibal’s sharp eyes was his maroon knit sweater. The ends of the sleeves brushed over the top of Will’s fingertips and the right shoulder was slipping off and down Will’s shoulder, exposing delicate collarbones and the moonshine that was Will’s pale skin. Skin Hannibal daily had to fight the urge to sink his teeth into, let the beast free and claim what he thought as his. Will was barefoot and even with the length of Hannibal’s sweater, Hannibal knew the other man was wearing those horrendous boxers to keep his modesty outside of the bedroom.

“What’s wrong?” Will asked curiously as he leaned against the edge of the island, eyes finding the French press waiting for him, full of coffee already.

“Nothing at all Will, not a thing.” Hannibal smiled as he watched as Will prepare himself a cup of coffee and groaned almost sounding orgasmic as he took his first sip of the morning.

“I didn’t want to shower, I may have been late for breakfast and I know you loathe tardiness.” Will smiled at Hannibal over the rim of his mug, a small but genuine smile that Hannibal had been allowed to see more of nowadays.

“You know me well, breakfast, however, will take a few more minutes.” Hannibal wiped his hands on the apron around his waist before moving swiftly around the counter. Will sipped his coffee as he watched Hannibal move towards him with interest growing in his eyes. Hannibal stood mere inches away from Will, careful hands taking the cup of coffee from Will’s fingers and placing it out of the way.

“Whatever shall we do to occupy ourselves Doctor Lecter?” Will asked, tilting his head as if he knew Hannibal was fighting back the urge to mark up his exposed skin.

“I do believe I have yet to properly greet you this morning,” Hannibal rumbled as he reached out and traced Will’s jawline before allowing the pads of his fingers to smooth over the tender skin of the Empath’s jugular. Will’s eyes closed of their own accord at the familiar touch to his throat and he gripped the counter’s edge behind him to keep himself stable.

“Well we can’t have that, after all that would be rude wouldn’t it?” Will wet his lips as he spoke, feeling the body heat from Hannibal as his own blood rushed in his ears before traveling downwards.

“No we can’t have that,” Hannibal murmured as he brushed his lips lightly over the path his fingers had taken, loving the way he could feel Will’s pulse beating so lively beneath his touch. Hannibal rested his hands on Will’s hips, pushing his fingers up under his own sweater to rub small circles on the warm skin that stretched over Will’s hipbones.

“Breakfast will burn if you keep going like this Doctor,” Will breathed out, impatient but knowing if the food burnt Hannibal would be annoyed.

“Relax my dear Will,” Hannibal’s breath was hot in Will’s ear as he pulled Will flush to his own chest. Will was still gripping onto the counter behind him and was glad for the support when Hannibal’s warm, piano fingers slipped past the waistband of his boxers and curled around his shaft.

“Ohhh,” Will let out a heady breath, heart beating hard in his chest as Hannibal began to stroke him languidly. Hannibal leaned down to bury his face in the crook of Will’s exposed neck, unable to hold back the urge to mark Will as his own.

Will keened as he dug his nails into the underside of the counter’s edge, locking his knees as Hannibal’s teeth scraped over the sensitive skin of his neck. The combined sensations of Hannibal’s teeth on his throat and hand around his engorged length made Will lose his sense of time and space. All there was in his world at this moment was Hannibal. Once Will would have been against this thought, but now it was something he craved intensely.

“Ahh, Hannibal!” Will cried out, body arching as the other man dug his teeth hard into his neck, sure to leave an imprint of his teeth on the impressible skin. Will’s body went slack against the counter behind him as Hannibal edged the tip of his thumbnail into the slit at the top of his penis, sending Will into a pleasure filled oblivion.

Hannibal gave short pumps of his hand, just enough to extend Will’s morning orgasm. Hannibal lapped at some of the small beads of blood that oozed up from the bite Hannibal had left on the pale skin. Hannibal lifted his head and took in the sight of Will. Face flushed with pleasure, eyes closed as his head was tipped back unable to stay upright in the face of such pleasure. The bite mark on Will’s skin was very obvious and no one would question if Will belonged to someone and that made the beast inside of Hannibal preen happily.

The moon indeed and Hannibal was glad he had risked reaching out into the sky to curl his fingers around that brightness. Impossible tasks or not, the moon belonged to Hannibal now.


End file.
